Bits and Pieces
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: Drabbles and super short stories all having something to do with little Estel!
1. Chapter 1

**I keep getting little prompts stuck in my head during classes, so I decided on making them into a collection of mini stories and drabbles. I'll try to update as often as they pop into my head. Hope you enjoy!**

**Like always, ******** Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cookout**

"Now don't get too close, Estel." Elladan warned, keeping a close eye on the boy.

"I know, Dan, I just want to see it a little better." Estel replied, inching closer to the fire that was currently burning in front of him.

"How will I know when it's done?" He asked the elder twin, eyes never leaving the glowing fire.

"You will smell it, surely!" Elrohir exclaimed as he walked into view and sat down next to the child. He held a small bundle out to the boy, which held the cheese and bread he would be having with his cooked meat. Estel took the bundle and sat it next to him on the blanket his brothers had laid out.

Elladan sat up straight and checked the boy's dinner, turning the stick slightly. After promising he would get no closer to the fire, Elladan handed the boy the long stick to hold over the fire. Smiling, Estel held his stick tightly, proud his brothers trusted him enough to cook his own dinner.

Elrohir shot Elladan a grin, who returned it as they watched their younger brother sit patiently as he waited for the smell of cooked deer to reach his nose.

And, after a few minutes, the child's patience was running thin as he kept fidgeting in his spot.

"I think I smell it, Dan!" He shouted, his stick shaking as he excitedly bounced in his spot.

Elladan laughed as he reached over to take the stick from the boy. Estel watched amazed as his brothers worked, flawlessly removing the meat from the stick onto a small plate they brought for the boy. Removing their own meat, Elrohir opened Estel's bundle of cheese and meat and set a water skin next to the boy.

"Dig in, Estel!" Elladan said as the boy picked up a small piece and popped into his mouth.

"Its very good!" Estel reported, taking another bit. "Do you think _Ada_ will be happy that I didn't burn myself?"

"Yes, Estel, I think he will be very happy." Elrohir said as he grinned at the boy.

"Do you think he will allow me to kill my own deer, since I can cook one?" Estel questioned innocently, giving his elder brothers a worried look when Elladan almost choked on his food in response to the question.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hide**

"What are you doing, Estel?" Elrohir asked as he walked into the boy's room holding clean clothes.

Estel whirled around, effectively blocking Elrohir from seeing what he had been up to.

"Nothing!" Estel said quickly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Elrohir raised a brow as he turned to put away the clothes. Seeing this as his window of opportunity, Estel turned around quickly and shoved the wooden box under his bed so his brother couldn't see it anymore. Waiting till his brother was done hiding whatever it was, Elrohir turned around and saw the boy looking up at him.

"Shall we go find Dan? I think the cook made blueberry muffins today." Elrohir stated as he watched Estel's eyes widen.

"Blueberry muffins!" Estel shouted, running towards his brother and grabbing his hand. "Lets go find him!"

Elrohir laughed as he was dragged out of the room and onto a hunt for the elder twin.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tapestry**

"Where could he be?" Glorfindel wondered out loud as he walked along the halls, searching for a certain human child. Opening the door to the boy's room, he glanced inside, finding the room devoid of life. Sighing he closed the door and resumed his search. Turning the corner he spotted Elladan coming his way, his eyes focused on a book in his hands.

"Elladan, have you seen Estel? It is time for his nap." Glorfindel asked, causing the twin to look up.

"I haven't seen him all day, I'm afraid." He confessed, wondering himself where the boy had gotten to. "You might want to check the library, he likes to explore there."

Glorfindel thanked him and made his way towards the library, stopping along the way to question the maids of the boy's whereabouts. Coming up unsuccessful he ventured into the library, looking around for the boy. As he was passing the shelves he heard a giggle. Changing his direction he made his way towards the noise.

Soon enough, he made it to the back hall, where the paintings and tapestries hung at impressive heights all along the wall. His eyes scanned the area until they came to a bulge in one of the tapestries. He smiled as he made his way towards the boy.

"Where could Estel be? I have been looking for him all day!" Glorfindel said out loud as he got closer to the boy. Estel giggled as he peeked out from behind the tapestry.

"There you are!" Glorfindel said as he bent down to scoop the boy up into his arms. Estel shrieked as he was hoisted into the air, causing Glorfindel to wince. Estel automatically covered his mouth with his hands, remembering they were in the library. Footsteps sounded, heading towards the two as Glorfindel suddenly walked the opposite way.

"I suppose I will get you away from this mess, since it was I who caused you to shout." Glorfindel explained as he dodged the appearance of the elf pursuing them. Estel kept quiet as they left the library, his arms looping around the warrior's neck.

"Ah yes, the reason I was trying to find you. It is time for your nap, Estel." He said softly as he carried the boy towards his bedroom.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bottle**

"No, you have to hold it like this! That way he'll be able to drink it easier." A voice instructed quietly, the sound of shifting sounded throughout the room.

Elrond watched his twin sons as they fussed over the baby currently resting sleepily in Elladan's arms. From his position in the doorway, Elrond could see how much care the twins took as they cradled little Estel and stroked his soft hair, their eyes reflecting love even though they had only known the boy a week.

Once the bottle was empty, Elladan carefully passed the baby to Elrohir, who rest him comfortably on his shoulder. Elrohir softly pat the boy's back, trying to coax him into burping. After a few minutes Estel made a gurgling noise and made a small burp, then rested his sleepy head on Elrohir's strong shoulder.

Elrohir quietly walked over to the boy's crib and slowly lowered him into it, covering him halfway with a soft blue blanket. Elladan began singing softly, sending the boy into peaceful dreams as the twins stood watch over him.

Elrond backed away from the doorway, trying to remember the last time he'd seen such devotion in his sons' eyes. Having Estel in their lives would significantly change them all, and he hoped that when the time came the twins would be able to help the boy as much as he was helping them now.

**Well there's the first couple. Good? Bad? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I've been gone a lot longer than I hoped! School has been pretty crazy lately but I think I've found time and motivation to write again. Sorry for being gone so long! Here's a quick drabble I thought about today. Hopefully its not too bad because I don't know a lot about teething children. **

**Once again, these stories and drabbles are super short and random. Estel's age tends to jump around a lot too, so sorry if that's confusing. Also, some stories may connect with each other and some don't.  
**

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Teeth(baby Estel)

"Estel, get that out of your mouth!"

A loud crash disturbed the tranquil morning peace of Imladris, and a giggle was heard among various curses coming from a certain boys' bedroom. More laughter and gurgles rang through the hallway, causing passersby to let loose a knowing smile.

It was, by now, common knowledge throughout Imladris that Lord Elrond's adopted son had begun teething recently. The boy had started to chew on anything he could fit into his mouth, which, often enough, happened to be things that belonged to his elder brothers. Little Estel had chewed his way through many of his toys and blankets, and was currently chewing one of Elladan's broaches.

"You can't chew on everything, Estel! Firstly, this is not yours and secondly you could choke on it! Can you imagine how mad _Ada_ would be if I let you choke on this?" Elladan questioned the boy, trying to keep himself in check. Estel just looked up at his brother from his position on the floor with wide eyes.

Elladan sighed as he saw the beginning of tears in the boy's eyes. Pocketing the broach, he leaned down to scoop the boy up, heading out the door and towards the kitchens. Thankfully Estel had begun teething in the winter, making it easier to get cold things for the boy to chew on.

"What am I going to do with you?" Elladan asked the boy, placing him on the counter as he washed his hands and got a glass of water for the boy. After helping the boy drink, Elladan placed his finger in Estel's mouth on his gums, trying to feel for the teeth that would be coming in soon. Feeling the bumps under the gums Elladan sighed, removing his finger and looking into the boy's eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Elladan asked, giving the boy a questioning look when he shook his head.

"Does your mouth hurt?" He tried again, getting a hesitant nod from the boy, who was now squirming on the countertop. Elladan nodded, picking the boy up and placing him on the floor. Walking around the counter, he reached into the cabinet to grab a small bowl.

"Shall we go get something cold then?" Elladan wondered as Estel crawled towards him, grasping his pant leg and trying to hoist himself up. Elladan smiled as he watched Estel try to stand, only to plop back down on his behind.

Laughing, Elladan picked the boy up with his free arm and headed towards the balcony in the hall. Leaning out, he filled the bowl with snow and made his towards the dining hall. Elladan chuckled as Estel bounced on his arm, clearly ready to munch on the snow.

"Calm down Estel, or you're going to fall!" Elladan warned as he took a seat and placed the boy in his lap. Estel gurgled excitedly as Elladan began making small balls with the snow, handing them to Estel. Smiling, the boy put the small ball into his mouth, squealing as it melted in moments.

Repeating the process, Elladan continued to laugh at the boy's amazement, glad the boy was getting at least some relief from his sore mouth. When the snow was gone, Estel leaned back into his brother's chest, eyes closing sleepily as Elladan ran his fingers through his hair. Hopefully Estel's teeth would come in soon, bringing the boy a more permanent relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick story I thought up today. Sorry I have been gone so long, but I've got a bunch of new ideas so hopefully I can write more frequently! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm a little rusty.**

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Bedtime**

A soft breeze swept through Imladris, trees swaying as it continued through the valley. Summer was on the verge of ending, though nights still held a comfortable warmth. Curtains fluttered softly out open windows, and all was calm.

Lanterns were being lit along the pathways as the sun set, casting a warm glow among the dwellings. This glow held another significance to certain inhabitants of Imladris, for it was one of the well-known signs of 'bedtime' for children.

Curley brown locks blew in the breeze, and a small hand reached up to brush them from a set of wide gray eyes. Though he had only seen three winters, the youngest son of Elrond knew very well that the lighting of evening lamps meant it would soon be time for bed. And for the past few weeks, Estel had been perfecting the avoidance of his bedtime.

Carefully crawling through the bushes of the outdoor gardens of the Last Homely House, Estel halted abruptly and held his breath as he heard voices heading his way.

"Nay, my Lords. I have not seen him," a voice floated on the breeze. Estel almost let loose a giggle, but clapped his small hands over his mouth before it sprang forth.

Sitting as quietly as a three year old could, Estel watched through the bushes as the dark haired elf continued lighting the lanterns in the garden, moving to stand right in front of Estel's hiding place. Estel heard twin sighs as two sets of footsteps headed further into the garden to continue their search.

Smiling at his small victory, Estel did let out a small giggle, forgetting about the elf standing right in front of the bush. He squeaked as the elf crouched down, peering into the bushes at the small boy. The elf smiled, bringing his finger up to his lips to signal Estel to be silent. As soon as the elf was certain the twins were out of earshot, the looked to Estel and whispered.

"You are getting better at hiding, Estel." With a wink at the boy, the elf stood and started walking down the path, lighting the few remaining lamps.

Estel grinned, checking to see if anyone else was on the path before standing up and slowly creeping out onto the path. Once he was sure no one else was coming, the boy dashed as fast as his little legs could carry him towards a bench across the path. Climbing up, Estel laid on his back and gazed upon the stars beginning to appear in the sky. The breeze picked up, and Estel's hair swayed softly as the boy began humming a familiar tune. His humming was interrupted by a large yawn, his eyes becoming heavy. He closed his eyes, listening to the leaves rustle as the breeze continued through the garden.

The next thing he knew, Estel stirred as he was being lifted into strong arms. Turning his face into the familiar scent of his brother, Estel opened drowsy eyes as he snuggled further into the warm embrace.

"You almost couldn't find me, right Dan?" Estel whispered.

A chuckle to his left directed Estel's attention to his other brother's presence, though Estel knew the twins rarely searched for him without the other. He caught Elrohir's grin, and gave the elf a sleepy smile of his own.

"Yes, Estel, you almost had to sleep out in the gardens tonight." Elladan replied, running his hand up and down the boys' back in a comforting manner.

"Think of what we would have to tell _Ada_, had we not found you," Elrohir chimed in, trying unsuccessfully masking his mirth.

Estel's giggles subsided into another yawn as Elladan headed into the Last Homely House, moving swiftly towards Estel's bedroom.

Upon entering the room, Elladan headed into Estel's bathroom, while Elrohir went about gathering sleeping clothes for the boy. Elladan quickly undressed his youngest brother, settling him into his warm bathwater. Rubbing his eyes, Estel, who was too tired to even put up a fuss about his evening bath, sat quietly as his brother began washing him.

Elrohir chuckled upon entering the bathroom, setting the boys sleep clothes on the counter as he grabbed a large towel from the shelf.

"He is almost asleep in the tub!" Elrohir exclaimed as he moved close to help get the boy out of the bath safely.

Estel turned tired eyes to the younger twin, holding his arms out as Elrohir leaned down to wrap him in the towel and lift him from the tub. Drying the boy, Elrohir helped him into his sleeping clothes and scooped the boy up, heading back into the bedroom. Laying the boy in bed, Elladan found his stuffed rabbit and handed it to Estel, who hugged it close to his chest.

"Goodnight, _tithen gwador_," Elladanspoke quietly, knowing Estel was already on the verge of sleep.

"Sleep soundly, Estel." Elrohir whispered, kissing Estel's damp curls.

"Night Dan, night Ro," Estel whispered sleepily, turning to his side and snuggling into his blankets.

Both twins shared an identical smile, silently leaving the boy to his dreams. Closing the door almost fully, a small strip of light was left in the room, incase Estel woke in the night and had to get out of bed.

"He is getting so big," Elladan mused as they made their way towards their father's study.

"Aye, he'll be growing a beard before we know it!" Both twins laughed, though the thought also sparked a seriousness in the elves.

"He is to face too many trials ahead," Elladan spoke, his face darkening. Elrohir stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"We will do everything in our power to help him in any way we can, Elladan. Estel will not take that journey alone," Elrohir fiercely declared, his eyes shining with the same intensity as his brother's.

Elladan nodded, his somber face cracking into a sly grin.

"Until then, we will have to teach Estel _everything_ we know." Elrohir's grin mirrored his twin's, as they pushed the doors open to Elrond's study, matching grins still in place.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't really like how this one turned out. I might re-do it completely when I have more time.**

**See disclaimer in earlier chapters…**

**Tooth**

"Dan! Ro!" A shrill voice called out, immediately stopping the discussion of hunting strategies between the twin sons of Elrond. Both heads whipped towards the noise, as the dark haired elves swiftly headed in the direction of their little brother's room.

Arriving in the doorway of Estel's bedroom, the twins stared in shock as blood ran down the small child's mouth, staining his soft white shirt a deep red. Fists clenched tightly, Estel spun around, his wide gray eyes focusing on his brothers. Acting quickly, Elrohir scooped the boy up off his feet and sat him on his lap, as the elder twin grabbed a damp cloth from the bathroom and tried to get Estel to open his mouth. Estel's eyes were filled with tears, though the boy was doing a remarkable job at keeping them at bay. Elladan pried the small boy's mouth open, peering inside to find the cause of his pain.

Elladan noticed the problem right away, his eyes fixed on the gap where one of Estel's front teeth used to be. Elrohir noticed his twin relax slightly, and peered around to take a look.

"It seems you have lost a tooth, Estel," Elladan said softly, using a small piece of cloth to wipe the blood from Estel's chin and neck. Estel shook his head, opening his small fist and showing the small bloody tooth to his brothers.

"I did not lose it, Dan," Estel protested, "It came out when I bit into my apple." Estel's eyes wandered to the half-eaten apple on the floor, giving it a regretful look.

Elrohir chuckled, setting the boy on his bed. "Lay down hold this to your mouth to stop the bleeding." Estel nodded, keeping one hand on his tooth and the other on the cloth in his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" Elrohir questioned the boy. Estel shook his head no, looking down at his ruined shirt. His _Ada_ didn't like it when he ruined his shirts.

"Worry not, Estel. It was not your fault the shirt was ruined," Elladan said, reassuringly. Noticing the frown on Estel's face. Estel looked up, removing the cloth from his mouth for a moment.

"Like when you and Ro come back from a hunt and your clothes are all dirty?" Estel wondered, glancing between the twins. Elladan shot his twin a serious look over Estel's head. It was a good thing Estel did not fully understand that when the twins went on 'a hunt,' it often meant orc and goblin hunting.

"Exactly dear brother!" Elrohir exclaimed loudly, pressing the cloth back to Estel's mouth.

Elladan laughed at his brothers, going into the bathroom to get the boy a cup of water while Elrohir grabbed a new shirt for the boy. With little difficulty, Elrohir had changed the boy's shirt, and the bleeding in his mouth had all but stopped. Elladan handed Estel the cup of water and took the boy's tooth, advising him to take small sips.

"It is good you didn't swallow it, Estel" Elrohir said, sitting next to his brother. "It would have been gone forever and _Ada_ would have never seen it." He laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair.

Estel's eyes widened, filling once again with tears. Both twins were alert instantly, leaning over their brother as they tried to find the source of his pain.

"What is the matter Estel, did it start bleeding again?" Elladan questioned the boy, prompting Estel to open his mouth again. Estel clamped his mouth shut, just as the first few tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Is _Ada_ going to be angry, Dan? I did not mean for my tooth to come out, it just did!" Estel's voice hitched as both twins rushed to reassure him.

"Of course not, _tithen gwador_, all children lose their baby teeth as they get older," Elladan assured the boy, brushing the boy's hair back from his face. Estel gave his brother an unsure look.

"_Ada_ will be very proud of you, Estel," Elrohir added. "You truly are a big boy now, losing your baby teeth!"

"Really?" Estel questioned with new interest. Seeing his older brothers nod, Estel let loose a smile. "Then I do not have to take a nap?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, _tithen gwador_," Elrohir smiled, easing Estel to lay back down after making sure his mouth had stopped bleeding.

"We will show _Ada_ first thing after he returns from his meeting," Elladan promised, tucking Estel's stuffed rabbit in next to the boy. Estel nodded, gazing at his tooth, which Elladan had placed on his bedside table.

"You know Estel, the sooner you fall asleep the sooner you will wake up and we can show _Ada_ your tooth."

Estel nodded, a yawn giving the twins a clear view of his new gap. Elladan smiled at the boy, and Estel returned it with his own wide, sleepy smile. Estel shut his eyes, snuggling his stuffed rabbit as his breathing evened out.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a knowing look. Estel's regular smile was already infectious enough, but with this new gap he'd surely be able to conquer all of Middle Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Same disclaimer, different chapter!**

**SNOW**

All was quiet during the early hours of the morning in Imladris. The sun had yet to rise, but that did not stop the snow from falling thickly. It was the first major snow of the year, and it was sticking to everything. There were elves already out and about, brushing snow from the walkways and paths. Gazing out from the balcony of his study, Elrond of Imladris smiled as he congratulated himself on remembering to have extra firewood brought in for Estel's fireplace earlier in the week.

Thinking of Estel brought a smile to the elf lord's face. The child would be beside himself with joy as soon as he awoke. Estel had been sick and confined indoors for much of last years snow, so the boy would surely be excited and ready to tumble headfirst into the fluffy white cold. No doubt Estel would stay outside until his lips turned blue, if he was given the chance.

Shaking his head, Elrond stood to go find his twin sons, for they were going to enjoy this snow just as much as the small boy.

* * *

Just as the sun broke over the horizon, a pair of sleepy gray eyes opened slowly. Bringing a hand up, Estel rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes and rolled over, stretching his small limbs. The boy snuggled down into his blankets, savoring the warmth from both the fireplace and the blankets surrounding him. Looking towards his window, his eyes grew wide, all traces of sleep forgotten.

Scrambling as gracefully as a three year old could, Estel tumbled off the side of his bed and ran to the balcony window. Snow fell thickly from the sky, making it difficult to see far. Squealing with delight Estel stumbled to the door, intent on informing his _ada_ and _gwadors _of the amazing surprise that waited them outside. Pulling his door open, Estel headed out into the hallway, intent on finding his family quickly.

* * *

In the room beneath Estel's, twin smiles appeared on identical faces as the footsteps of a small child headed towards the balcony doors could be heard. Their father was right, it had taken Estel no time at all to realize the falling snow outside.

Sharing a glance, the twins put away the maps and books they were focusing on and swiftly headed towards the door. Glorfinfel smiled at the pair, shaking his head as he put his own book away, heading out to prepare Estel's winter clothing.

Walking towards the stairs, the twins both had excited smiles on their faces. A single glance between them was all that was needed, for both elves knew that their little brother was awake and it was time to play.

* * *

"_ADA_!" a voice rang out as Estel ran through the hall towards his father's study. Realizing too late what he had just done, Estel stopped suddenly and clapped both hands over his mouth. He was not supposed to shout inside, especially in the early morning. Estel waited, hoping he had not been heard. After a few moments he declared himself safe, but before he could continue his trek onwards he was swept up.

"My my Estel, what has gotten you so loud this early in the morning?" Elladan questioned the boy, hugging him tight before tossing him across to his twin.

Elrohir laughed, catching the boy with ease before settling him on his hip. "Yes Estel, do tell us why you decided to wake up all of Imladris so early," he teased the boy.

"Sorry Dan, sorry Ro." Estel giggled, hugging the younger twin. Remembering why he was on such a mission, Estel rocked back suddenly, almost causing the elf to drop the boy.

Elladan moved to catch the boy, but Elrohir got a firm hold at the last second and steadied the excited boy.

"There is white all over outside, Ro! Is it snow?" Estel exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands together and bouncing in his brothers' arms. The twins laughed at his antics, and Estel began to squirm. Elrohir put the boy down, frowning as he noticed the boy was barefoot. Before he could comment on this, Estel had taken both twins by the hand and was dragging them down the hall.

"We must go find _Ada_, surely he will let us go outside and play." Estel turned wide, innocent eyes upon his brothers, giving them a look of pure hope and excitement.

Laughing, Elladan scooped the boy up into his arms, heading towards his ada's study. Elrohir laughed alongside the two, reaching over to tickle the boy.

"I'm sure we will be able to go play outside," Elladan smiled brightly at the boy.

"But after breakfast, I'm sure," Elrohir chimed in, laughing at his brother's groan as he reached over to poke the boy in the stomach. Estel's groan turned to giggles, as he squirmed away from the younger twin.

"And we must find you some socks!" Elrohir exclaimed, tickling the boy's feet, sending Estel into another fit of laughter.

* * *

"I'm finished _Ada_, may I please go play outside with Dan and Ro?" Estel questioned the elf lord, quickly shoving the last of his toast into his mouth. Catching the sight, the twins snickered, watching the scene unfold.

"You may, _tithen pen_, but not before you are dressed in adequate outdoor clothing." Elrond smiled at the boy as he tumbled out of his chair and made his way towards the twins.

"Dan, Ro, will you help me get dressed in ad…ade...adecat-"

"Adequate, Estel?" Elladan tried not to laugh.

"Yes! Adequate clothing!" Estel beamed. The twins smiled, standing and asking to be excused. Elrond waved them off, smiling as Estel was hoisted off his feet and into the arms of the elder twin.

"Let us go find you some adequate snow clothing, Estel," Elladan chuckled, placing the boy on his shoulders and holding his legs to steady him.

"And let us start with socks!" Elrond heard right before the door shut. Sighing at the antics of his children, Elrond stood, heading into the kitchen to have the cook warm up some cider.

* * *

"Estel, _daro_, hold still!" Elladan laughed, trying to tie the boy's boots while his twin tried to get the child's hat to stay on his head.

"I am warm enough, I promise!" Estel said, bouncing up and down, tired of the delay it takes to don warm clothes.

"Okay, okay, let us go outside!" Elladan conceded, picking up the energetic bundle as they made their way down the hall to the front doors. Pausing at the own rooms, Elrohir quickly grabbed the twins' heavier jackets as they made their way outside. Carrying Estel down the frozen steps, Elladan set him down, shrugging his own jacket on.

Estel stood in awe at the fluffy white snow. Imladris was almost completely covered, the snow now falling lightly. Estel eyes widened as he took it all in, never before seeing the snow like this. After walking along the outdoor paths, Estel stopped to scoop up a handful of snow and throw it into the air. Grabbing more, he turned to the twins.

"Its so cold!" he exclaimed, throwing the snow into the air and watching as it settled around them.

The twins watched their little brother explore, making sure to keep a close eye on the boy incase he were to slip. Walking further out into the yard where the snow had banked, Estel stumbled off the path and into deeper snow. Estel popped up laughing as the twins picked him up and brushed the snow off. Once he realized the snow banks, Estel's eyes widened as he realized something else.

"Dan! Ro! How do you do that?" Estel wondered aloud, gazing at his brothers in awe. Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other and then to the small boy, not understanding.

Estel stood straighter and took a deliberate step off the path, only to fall right into the deeper snow.

_Tithen gwador,_ what are you trying to do, freeze?" Elrohir asked, lifting the boy into his arms as Elladan brushed the snow off of Estel's clothes.

Estel squirmed, trying to get back down. "I want to walk on top of the snow, like you do!"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look as Estel tried to figure out how the twins were staying on top of the snow. They had never had Estel question his differences before, and they were not sure how their _ada_ wanted to address it.

"Well Estel, we shall help you!" Elladan said quickly, taking one of Estel's hands as he saw his twin do the same. With each of Estel's hands firmly in their grasp, the twins lifted the child slightly, causing his feet to graze the top of the snow.

Estel laughed freely, watching as all three sets of feet were upon the snow. Making their way back up towards the front doors, Estel spotted his _ada_ standing at the top of the stairs.

"_Ada_ look! I am walking on the snow!" Estel shouted, his eyes shining in happiness.

Elrond smiled, trying to read the faces of the twins to see how they had avoided that particular conversation. Elladan nodded at his father, a silent promise to tell him once Estel was tucked away in bed. Elrohir grabbed both of Estel's hands as he helped the boy hop up the steps and into Elrond's warm arms.

"Very good, _ion nin_. Did you enjoy the snow?" He questioned, pulling the boy's hat down more firmly over his ears.

"Yes _Ada_, but must we go in already? Estel asked, reaching up to catch the falling snowflakes on his gloved hands.

"I'm afraid so, Estel, since you seem to be getting a little too cold for my liking," he said as he and the twins watched the boy catch snowflakes on his tongue. The elves smiled at the boy, loving his carefree innocence.

The doors behind them suddenly opened, Glorfindel coming through them with a grin on his face.

"Lord Elrond, riders have been spotted at the border," he said quietly, going unnoticed by the small child.

"Riders?" The twins chorused, giving the Balrog slayer a questioning look.

"Glorfy!" Estel said excitedly, finally noticing the blonde elf. "I walkeded on the snow!"

"Did you now," Glorfindel said, reaching to take the boy from Elrond. Estel began telling his tale of falling into the snow to the blonde warrior, who smiled as he listened to the excited child.

"Glorfindel, the riders?" Elrond questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde elf.

"Ah yes," Glorfindel said, hiking the child up more securely into his arms. "The riders bear the banner of Mirkwood."

The twins broke out into identical smiles.

"Yes!" Elrohir said, pumping his fist into the air.

Elladan mirrored his brother's excitement. "It has been far too long!"

"What is Mirkwood, Glorfy?" Estel wondered, turning inquisitive eyes to the elves. Elladan gave his baby brother a big smile as he plucked him from Glorfindel's arms.

"Mirkwood, my dear brother, is where our good friend Legolas is from."

Estel smiled, not really understanding who Legolas but happy that his brothers were so happy. Laying his head on Elladan's shoulder, Elrond took notice and opened the doors to head inside.

"Alright, time for some warm cider," Elrond said as he led the others into the kitchen. Taking Estel from Elladan, the twins helped their father to rid the boy of the heavy winter clothing. Glorfindel took Estel's wet clothing and headed to the laundry as Elrond pulled the boy into his lap, nodding to the twins.

"Go and welcome him, and try not to cause too much trouble," he warned. Smiling mischievously, the twins both gave Estel a kiss on his cheek before departing just as the warm cider was being brought out.

Sitting on his father's lap, Estel watched the twins make their way out of the kitchen as he sipped his cider.

"Is it good_, ion nin_? Elrond asked the boy, rubbing his back. Estel nodded, handing his cup to the elf lord and laying back against his strong chest.

"_Ada_, who is Leg'las?"

"Legolas is a dear friend of the twins.' Elrond answered the boy, taking a drink of his own cider. Estel was silent for so long that the dark haired elf thought they boy had fallen asleep.

"Do you think he will be my friend, too?" Estel wondered softly, turning his gaze to his father.

"I am most certain he will, Estel."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I get so excited when I read your reviews, it makes me eager to write more! It took a while to write this one, I must have re-written it about 5 times, all completely different situations. I'm still not 100% in sure about it, but I felt like if I didn't submit it now, it'd never get done. So here we go!**

**I have a second part/continuation to this mostly written, I just have to type it up. I guess I could of made 'meeting Legolas' a whole new story...oops!**

**Sorry for any errors, typos, or completely unreal moments...I tried to proofread the best I could!**

**Like always, ********Middle Earth, everyone, and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

* * *

It was just past the midnight hour when Estel awoke to what sounded like glass breaking. Sitting up in bed, he turned silver eyes to the balcony window, only to see them frosted with ice. In the dim light from the hearth, he could just make out swirling white, though all else he saw daily was obscured by winter white and night's darkness. Elrond had added fireplaces to a few of the rooms during Estel's first months with them, to be used during cold weather to keep the child in good health. A new torrent of freezing rain hit the window, and Estel shivered at the sudden chill he felt. The howling of the wind was doing little to help diminish the boy's growing fears.

Shoving his covers back he grabbed his stuffed rabbit and climbed off the bed. The boy winced as his bare feet his the floor, and made haste to the doorway. Slipping into the dimly lit hallway Estel headed down the corridor, hoping he'd meet someone along the way. After coming inside from his snowy adventure, he had not been permitted to enter the Hall of Fire to greet the travelers. The boy had gotten the sniffles from being outside, and was put to bed early to make sure his health would remain intact.

While he made his way down the corridor, the wind gave a fierce howl as the freezing rain battered the window. Estel slowed his steps, hugging his rabbit to his chest and turning frightened eyes towards the hallway windows, only to be startled when the window he was mere feet from crack under the torrent. Before the boy could move, the hail pelted the crack with enough force and it was soon breaking, spilling glass and hail onto the hallway floor. Estel gave a small shout, backing into the wall behind him as he shivered from the relentless cold.

His eyes widened, filling with tears as he turned to flee, only to run smack into a pair of legs. Frightened eyes glanced up, and catching sight of blonde hair the boy flung himself at the elf, hugging the legs in front of him.

"Glorfy!" Estel's sobs echoed in the hallway, melding with the howling wind as it blew through the broken window.

Legolas was momentarily stunned when the child latched onto his legs. Swiftly assessing the situation, he picked the crying child up and turned to head back into his room, catching sight of a few elves already checking the broken window. Estel's cries shook the elf as he buried his face in the blonde's shoulder, little arms locked firmly around the his neck.

"Shhhh…" Legolas soothed, rubbing the boy's back as he walked over to the bed. Taking a seat on the end, the child's cried increased, causing the blonde to stand back up and try a different tactic. He began pacing the room, trying to sooth the boy the best he could, though he had little experience with ones so small.

Legolas walked in front of the fireplace, now understanding its purpose in the elvin home. The wind continued to howl, and Legolas made sure to avoid his balcony as much as possible. Tightening his grip around the elf's neck, Estel's cries quieted, though he was still unwilling to let he blonde go.

"Shhh _tithen pen_," Legolas whispered to the boy, carding fingers through curly brown locks.

Hearing the strange voice Estel tensed in the elf's arms. _This elf that held him was not Glorfindel!_

Legolas felt the change in the boy's posture and turned to stand in front of the fireplace. Once out of the shadows completely, Legolas encouraged the boy to look up from his neck.

"Hello _tithen pen_, my name is Legolas. Are you feeling better?" He said softly, bringing a hand up to brush the boy's hair form his face. Estel just stared, locking his wide silver eyes with the deep blue of the elf's. Picking up a blanket from a chair by the fire, Legolas draped it across the shivering child's shoulders, wrapping him snugly.

The ice pelted the windows across the room, and Estel started, throwing his arms back around Legolas' neck. Legolas hugged the boy closely, whispering soothing words in elvish as he ran his hand up and down the child's back.

"Can I have your name, _tithen pen_?"

Estel turned his face from the blonde's neck as his breathing steadied, small puffs of breath ghosting over Legolas' neck. After a while, Legolas thought the boy had drifted to sleep, though he chose that moment to speak.

"Estel," he whispered, his arms loosening their steel grip around the blonde elf's neck.

"_Mae govannen,_ Estel of Imladris," Legolas said softly.

"Estel!"

Legolas heard muffled shouts in the hallway along with rapid conversation. Estel heard the voices too, for he lifted his head and looked towards the bedroom door. Walking towards the noise, Legolas opened the door, setting the wiggling child down.

As the door opened, two sets of identical silver eyes locked with blue as Estel launched himself at the twins.

"Dan, Ro!" Estel squealed happily, wrapping his arms around the older twin's legs.

"_Tithen gwador_, where have you been? You've caused us a great fright!" Elrohir said as he dropped to the floor and hugged the boy tightly. Estel returned the hug, trying to hug both Elrohir and Elladan's legs at the same time.

Legolas laughed at the trio, causing three pairs of gray eyes to focus on him. Giggling, Estel broke from the hug to grab Legolas' hand and tug him closer to the twins.

'This is my friend, he helped me to not be scared," Estel told the twins and he tugged the blonde's sleeve. Crouching down, Legolas seated himself next to Elrohir as the boy dropped himself into the dark-haired elf's lap. Feeling left out, Elladan did the same, plopping down on his twin's other side. The wind continued to howl, though the boy did not hear it as he retold his story, with help from Legolas.

"It is a good thing then, that Legolas decided to visit, is it not?" Elladan mused as the boy finished his tale.

"It is!" Estel agreed, scrambling from Elrohir's lap to the blonde's. "Are you a warrior too, Legolas?" Estel asked excitedly. Legolas smiled down at the boy as he nodded.

"He is best with the bow, Estel, being the Pri—ouch!" Elladan exclaimed, looking accusingly at his twin who had elbowed him in the ribs. Rubbing his side he shot a look to Legolas, who was shaking his head at what the dark-haired twin was about to say.

"Are you okay, Dan?" Estel asked, sitting forward as to move to his brother's lap, having missed the jab from Elrohir. Elladan waved him off, smiling at the boy. Estel nodded, reaching up to touch Legolas' soft hair.

Estel ran his hands through blonde's hair, making sure not to pull it as the elves spoke softly. Estel yawned, leaning back into Legolas' warm embrace. Noticing this, Elrohir stood, making his way into the bedroom and grabbed the boy's stuffed rabbit from the floor where it had fallen.

"You seemed to have forgotten someone, Estel." Elrohir teased, transferring the rabbit to the child's outstretched hand. Snuggling closer to Legolas Estel smiled, his eyes drooping.

"Time for bed, Estel," Elladan said and he swiftly rose to his feet. Taking the cue Legolas rose, shifting the boy onto his hip. Estel sleepily laid his head on the blonde's shoulder, his eyes closing as they walked down the corridor.

"Will you teach me how to use a bow, Legolas?" Estel whispered sleepily. The twins turned to look over their shoulders at the blonde, waiting for his answer.

"Aye, Estel, I will you teach you everything I know." The prince swore, his promise touching deeper than the young child knew.

Upon entering Estel's room, Legolas carried the half-asleep boy to his bed. Elrohir lit a lamp and added wood to the fire as Elladan turned the boy's covers down. Legolas set the child on the bed, but could not break free from the grip Estel had around his neck.

"Now Estel, it is past time for you to be asleep," Elrohir said, noticing the boy's hesitance to release the elf. Loosening the child's hold, the twins watched to see how Legolas would handle the situation.

"I do not wish to be alone," Estel confessed softly. Holding their breath, the twins waited.

"Well then, I will just have to stay in your room tonight." Legolas decided, turning down the covers on the other side of the bed as he slid in. Estel wiggled all around in bed, smiling at his brothers.

"You do not mind, do you?" Estel asked them seriously. The twins shook their heads, giving their brother a tender smile. Walking over, they each gave the boy a kiss on his head, reassuring him.

"Legolas is only here a short time, so we do not mind sharing," Elladan told his brother, tucking him in so he would stay warm.

Estel snuggled into the blonde elf's side, throwing his arm over his stomach and laying his head on the elf's chest. Legolas' eyes softened completely as he ran his hand through the child's hair in a comforting manner. As the twins made for the door, they turned back to see Estel's breathing even out as he drifted into sleep.

Before following his twin out the door, Elladan caught the Legolas' eye, mouthing a 'thank you' before slipping out the door.

Legolas chuckled as he continued to pet the boy's hair. When he was informed of a foster-brother in the twins' letter, he was not expecting the little one to worm his way into his heart so quickly.

_Sleep peacefully hope. Whatever trials await you, I will be ready to stand by your side._


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I would like to say a big** THANK YOU **to everyone who reviewed! I was so happy to see your kind words and thoughts, it was just the motivation I needed!

Sometimes when I'm writing I find myself thinking, 'I shouldn't have wrote _that_, because now I can't write this new story with _this_! Hopefully the jump-around nature of these short stories isn't that confusing..haha!

One more thing-I'd like to thank **the ticking clock **for the great prompts! I have some good ideas that came from your prompts, so  
thank you!

I have ideas for about 4 stories, so look for a new chapter on Thursday night.

**See disclaimer in earlier chapters**_  
_

* * *

When Estel awoke, sunlight was streaming in through his windows, all traces of last night's storm gone, except for the white snow that blanketed the valley. Estel yawned, sitting up and looking for the blonde elf that was with him last night. Noticing his absence Estel frowned, but brightened when he saw Erestor making his way towards the bed from near the fireplace.

"Good morning, _tithen pen_!" The elf said brightly, reaching over to lift the boy from the bed. "Legolas left your side not moments before you awoke," he told the boy, noticing his small frown. Seeing the child's shoulders fall, the dark haired elf tickled Estel's stomach, causing him to burst into giggles.

"Now that you are awake, why don't we go meet him and your family for breakfast. Does that sound good?"

Estel beamed at the elf, wiggling down and running to his dresser, already lifting his sleeping shirt over his head. Erestor laughed at the boy's impatience, walking over to help the boy properly dress. Once fully clothed and ready for the day, Erestor led the Estel into the hallway and down to the Great Hall. Estel paused hesitantly by the window he's seen break last night, noticing it now held new glass. Erestor noticed the hesitation and leaned down to take the boy into his arms.

"Look Estel, see how fast the window was repaired? That is the work of elves!" He laughed lightly, drawing the boy's attention away from his fear. Estel giggled and began bouncing in Erestor's arms. As the pair made their way down the hallway, an elf stepped out from the kitchens and intercepted them.

"Lord Erestor, your presence is needed in the kitchen." He informed the older elf. "Ah, good morning Estel," he greeted the boy, tousling his hair and earning a smile.

"Morning Nendir," Estel greeted the younger elf brightly, noticing the flour all over his tunic. "Did you spill the flour, Nendir?"

"Ah well, yes I did." The elf admitted sheepishly, ducking his head. Estel laughed, reaching over to pat Nendir's shoulder.

"It is alright, I wont tell _Ada_. You won't either, will you 'Restor?" He turned bright eyes to the elf holding him.

"Nay Estel, I will not," Erestor promised as he set the boy down on his own two feet. "I take it you can make it to breakfast without me?"

Estel nodded, giving both elves a hug before slipping in the door across from the kitchens. Spotting the familiar faces of his brothers among those of the Mirkwood elves, Estel ducked under the table and carefully made his way towards his brothers.

While his twin and father were deep in conversation with Legolas and his guards, Elrohir noticed the small boy slip into the room almost unnoticed. He waited quietly, trying to pay attention to the conversations going on around him.

Estel caught sight of Elrohir's light gray boots and crawled his way around the other legs towards his brother. Elrohir glanced down when he felt the small hand on his boots. Smiling, he reached down under the table and pulled Estel into his lap. Noticing the other elves were oblivious, he grabbed a warm blueberry muffin from the table and handed it to Estel.

The child's eyes let up as he munched happily on his muffin. Estel leaned back into Elrohir's lap, looking at the unfamiliar faces of the Mirkwood elves that surrounded them. Finally taking notice of his twin's silence, Elladan looked over, only to find two pairs of silver eyes watching him. The older twin smiled, reaching over to ruffle Estel's hair, causing the boy to giggle and lean back to avoid his brother's reach.

Now aware that the twins' attention was elsewhere, Legolas turned to see the small child in Elrohir's lap. He smiled, leaning forward slightly as he watched them interact, his own actions catching Lord Elrond's eye. The elf lord followed the blonde's gaze and smiled at his sons, surprised to see the happiness reflected in the Mirkwood prince's eyes as well.

Once finished with his muffin, Estel turned his attention from the brothers and looked up. Seeing a familiar face across the table, Estel returned the smile the blonde was giving him. Elrohir leant down to whisper something to the boy, whose eyes lit up. Legolas turned to reply distractedly to a question directed at himself and was surprised to find the boy missing from Elrohir's lap. Looking up at Elrohir he sent the dark-haired elf a questioning glance, only to get twin smiles in return.

Right when he was about to ask where the boy had gone he felt small hands grab a hold of his legs as Estel lifted himself into a standing position. Leaning back to peer under the table, Legolas saw Estel grinning up at him.

Legolas chuckled, reaching down to lift the boy into his lap as Elrohir had done. Sitting up in the blonde elf's lap, Estel smiled brightly at his brothers. It was then the boy noticed that all conversation had ended and it was oddly quiet.

Aware that all eyes were on him, Estel shrunk back into Legolas' embrace, his eyes finding his _Ada_'s_._ Elrond smiled encouragingly, and Estel began to take notice of those around him. The blonde elves around him were staring at him with looks ranging from shock and awe to unease, making the boy fidget nervously. Noticing this, Legolas grabbed a blueberry muffin, splitting it in half and handing part to Estel.

"Would you like to share a muffin, Estel," Legolas asked. "Blueberry is my favorite."

"Mine too!" Estel said excitedly, biting into his muffin and smiling at the elves that watched him. Noticing the stares, Legolas cleared his throat giving the elves a pointed look, which caused the conversation to start back up quickly.

The twins snickered, and Legolas sent them a look. Giving identical grins to the prince, Legolas laughed as he shook his head. He would never understand those two.

"Now that you are awake, _ion nin_, maybe Legolas would like to accompany you and your brothers outside for a bit." Elrond said, catching the boy's attention. Estel's face lit up in the biggest smile Legolas had seen, and the boy was already squirming to get down from the prince's lap. Laughing, Legolas helped him get down safely, only to have his hand be tugged on by the small boy.

"Please Legolas, will you come outside with us?" Estel pleaded with the elf.

"Of course, Estel! I would love to go outside with you." Legolas assured the boy, allowing himself to be led around the table and towards the twins. Elladan laughed at the boy's eagerness, lifting him up into his arms and taking him towards their _Ada_.

"Only for a while, Estel. You do not want to be in bed sick while Legolas is here, do you?" Elrond asked the boy, who shook his head vigorously.

"It will be only a little bit, I promise _Ada_!" Estel said as he gave his father a hug. Walking back towards Elrohir and Legolas, Elladan passed the boy to the blonde. Estel bounced excitedly in the Legolas' arms as they made their way out of the hall, much to the amusement of all the elves in the room.

Elrond sighed as he excused himself from his company. Though he knew the twins would properly dress the boy for the cold, Estel would no doubt be chilled when he came back inside. '_An ada's work is never done,_' he thought to himself as he headed in the kitchens to have Estel's favorite apple cider warmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the continued support! I will post more in a few days!

All mistakes are mine!

_Oh yeah, this chapter skips back to a younger Estel! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Middle Earth, everyone, and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien!**

* * *

**Language**

It had been almost a year since Aragorn, son of Arathorn had come to live in Imladris. They child was not yet two years old, but he had already taken to his new life with relative ease. Now known as Estel, the boy continued to grow each day, learning more about his new family and the ways of the elves. Lord Elrond had decided to teach the boy Elvish predominantly, though Westron would be taught as well, for he would need both in his new life. More often than not, Estel spoke neither, opting to babble in his own made-up language, much to the confusion of the elves around him.

Elrond's twin sons had voiced concern over his childish gibberish, though their father assured them the child would grow out of it once he expanded his vocabulary and became comfortable with his new languages. Unsure, the twins had taken it upon themselves to teach the boy new words, in both Elvish and Westron. Estel enjoyed this, though he loved spending time with the twins more than learning new words.

Currently, the child was sitting on the floor of his adopted father's study, playing quietly with the stuffed rabbit Erestor had given him earlier that week. Elrond smiled as he looked up from his book. Estel was playing contently on the floor, murmuring to himself in a mix of Elvish and gibberish, laughing ever so often.

Looking towards his _ada_, Estel gave the elf lord a toothy grin before crawling towards the windows. That was another odd thing about the boy; since he had arrived in Imladris, he almost completely refused to walk anywhere, opting to crawl or be carried. Elladan had assured his father the boy could walk, since he had the night they found him, though they could not figure out why he decided he had to crawl everywhere.

Reaching the chair facing the large balcony window, Estel reached up to use said chair to lift himself into a standing position. Elrond watched, waiting for the boy to take a few steps, but the child simply stood looking out the window. Standing, Lord Elrond made his way towards the child, placing a hand on the mop of brown curls.

"What do you see, _tithen pen_?" The elf lord questioned the boy, who looked up at the elf and smiled.

"Dan? Ro?" The little boy wondered, turning to look back outside. Elrond chuckled. Though Estel did not often speak in a language his family could understand, the boy had no problem voicing the names of his twin brothers.

"They will be home soon, _ion nin_," Elrond reassured. Nodding, Estel plopped back down and crawled towards the center of the room, back to his rabbit. As he resumed his game, Elrond shook his head, taking his seat at the desk and continued reading.

* * *

A few hours later, Estel was standing by one of the bookshelves, helping his _ada_ place the books back on the lower shelves. As Estel concentrated on pushing a particularly heavy book back into place, Elrond turned to the small noise in the doorway. Seeing his oldest son enter the room with a finger to his lips, the older elf shook his head and turned his attention back to the small human. Handing him another book, Estel focused on maintaining his balance as he put the book on the shelf.

Slipping silently behind the child, Elladan waited until the book was in its proper place before grabbing Estel's sides and running his hands up and down them, tickling him.

Estel squealed, spinning around in the elf's grasp, his eyes lighting up as he looked to his brother. "Dan!" He shouted, latching his arms around the elf's neck, laughing as he was lifted and tossed into the air. Elladan laughed freely as he tossed the boy into the air, catching him with practiced ease and hugging him close.

Estel giggled, looking around for the younger twin. Noticing Estel's wandering eyes, Elladan set the boy comfortably on his hip and got his attention.

"Ro will be here soon, _tithen gwador_," Elladan reassured, setting the boy on the floor. Estel grabbed Elladan's hand, tugging him to sit on the floor. Elladan complied, sitting the child in his lap as Estel began chatting away excitedly. Elladan smiled, glancing at his _ada_ as he recognized a few Elvish words in the babble.

A knock sounded at the door, and all three occupants of the room looked up as Elrohir poked his head in.

"Hello Estel!" Elrohir said brightly as he entered, laughing as Estel tumbled out of Elladan's lap and crawled over to him. Tugging on Elrohir's legs, Estel lifted himself to stand, holding his balance as he lifted his arms up to the younger twin.

"Hold you, Ro!" He said excitedly. All three elves raised their eyebrows at the boy, not having heard this particular statement.

"Hold you, Ro! Puh-lease!" Estel repeated, his hands making small grabbing motions as he bounced. Elrohir responded with amusement, bending down to pick the boy up. Satisfied, Estel hugged the younger twin tightly, sitting back to gaze at the two other elves in the room. Giggling, the boy began to bounce in Elrohir's grasp, causing Elladan join in his laughter.

"You will never cease to amaze me, Estel," Elladan chuckled, standing up and making his way towards his twin and Estel. Handing the boy his stuffed rabbit, Estel hugged it close.

"Shall we go find Glorfindel to show him your new phrase, _tithen gwador_?" Elrohir questioned, receiving a string of delighted gibberish in response. Elrond laughed as the twins groaned at the boy's relapse.

"Give him time, my sons. He will be as talkative as a drunken dwarf soon enough." Elrond laughed at the pinched faces the twins made at the mention of dwarves. Noticing their faces, Estel let loose another childish laugh, trying to mimic his brothers.

"Alright, alright, away with you three. Go find Glorfindel so I may work in peace." Elrond dismissed the trio, shaking his head as they made their way out the door and in search of the blonde warrior.


	9. Chapter 9

**A new drabble featuring...more Legolas! I think Estel and Legolas vs. Elladan and Elrohir will be something that pops up more than once.**

**I've also been working on a new chapter for _I'll Wait For You_, but I'm kind of stuck so I'm not positive when it will be up. I've never written a battle scene, so I'm nervous about including that...**

**Standard disclaimer. All mistakes are my own. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Escape**

"ESTEL!" Elladan's voice rang out across the archery field, followed by the laughter of his twin. Elladan stared at his quiver of arrows in stunned awe, for they were all dyed a bright pink color, except for their feathered ends. Estel had been so excited to be able to carry his brother's arrows out to the archery field, and even more excited to watch the twins practice before dinner. He was especially excited, since a certain blonde prince was expected to arrive soon and he had been promised the chance to see an archery contest between the twins and their best friend.

After setting their things down and making sure Estel was a safe distance away, Elladan had gone to pick an arrow out only to discover its color. And now, of course, Estel was nowhere to be seen.

Ignoring Elrohir, who was doubled over in his laughter, Elladan spotted the boy peeking out from behind a tree near the forest. Narrowing his eyes playfully, Elladan started making his way towards the boy, whose eyes widened at being caught.

Shrieking as he darted towards the forest, Estel glanced back to see Elladan picking his pace up, with a still laughing Elrohir tagging behind him. Darting between the trees Estel stopped with his back pressed up against a large tree, completely hidden from view. He knew he wasn't allowed to go too far into the woods without someone, but he couldn't let Elladan catch him!

As Estel tried to contain his giggles, a pair of hands shot down in front of him from within the leaves, startling him for a moment. A large grin spread over his face as he watched the rest of the blonde elf appear in front of him upside down, his legs hooked over a lower branch. Laughing, Estel grabbed the elf's hands and was hoisted up into the safety of the tree only seconds before Elladan appeared around the side.

"Gotcha!" Elladan exclaimed, only to see the Estel had disappeared. His eyebrows rose in confusion before he heard Elrohir snort and point upwards. Estel's giggle was heard a few feet away and far up in the trees, followed by an exaggerated shake of leaves.

"It is unfair for Legolas, out of everyone, to aid you when hiding in _trees_, little brother." Elladan called in their direction, a smile in his voice. He looked at Elrohir, who wore a matching grin. Leave it to Estel to find the best ally in a situation like this.

"What is unfair is the fact that a pair of fully grown elves are chasing one small boy!" Legolas' voice answered, followed by more giggles from Estel as he watched his brothers spin around, realizing the two had moved without their notice.

"Hey now, I was just tagging along for the fun." Elrohir chimed in as he tried to figure out which tree the blonde was in with his brother.

"We will come out, only when you promise you won't attack us!" Estel's voice floated down from the opposite direction the twins were looking. Hearing muffled talking, the twins were interrupted before they could respond. "And you have to give us half of your desserts tonight!"

"Don't you think that is a little much, _tithen gwador_?" Elrohir laughed, wondering which of the two came up with the dessert condition. He his first guess was Estel, but one could never tell with the blonde prince.

"Noooo" Estel drew the word out tauntingly, pulling the younger twin from his thougts. "Ada will send you out to collect me for dinner and he will not be pleased when you cannot find me to bring me back!"

"Yes, and believe me, we can hide in the trees for a very long time without being found." Legolas' voice piped in humorously, sending Estel into a fit of giggles. Elladan shared a look with his twin and shook his head.

"Okay, we agree to your demands," Elladan said with a laugh. Both twins watched as Legolas dropped to a lower branch, a happy Estel stuck to his back with arms and legs fastened tightly around the elf. Smiling, Estel waved to the twins, refastening his hold as Legolas jumped to the ground in a fluid motion without jostling Estel at all.

"It is good to see you again, _mellon nin_," Elrohir said as they walked out of the forest and back towards their practice spot. Along the way, Estel began asking Legolas about his journey. '_When did you get here? How long will you stay? Did you see any spiders?_' Legolas answered each question with a smile, much to the amusement of the twins, for the boy was firing questions so fast it was hard to keep up. Stopping to grab their weapons, Legolas' eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of Elladan's arrows, sending Estel and Elrohir into giggles all over again.

"It seems there is a story you must tell me at dinner, Estel!" Legolas said with a laugh, hoisting Estel higher onto his back and the boy nodded with a smile as he started up a new round of rapid-fire questions.


End file.
